The finale
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Just a oneshot done in five minutes, please review, and it's meant to be short for you all to think upon what Naruto was feeling. even if he was as just powerful as Rikudo.


_**The Finale**_

"I am the wind, feel me flow...

I am the water, feel me bend.I am the fire, feel me burn.

I am lightning, feel me electrify the world.I am the earth, I am unmoving."

I danced inside the melody, which I hear them sing in battle. My final battle is coming, against an old friend, his name Uchiha Sasuke. He has made one fatal error, and I will never forgive him. He has become like Madara, and has taken my friend Fuu for extraction.

The golden aura of Kurama's chakra surrounds me, and then my cloak begins to form. The warmth of the chakra surrounds me, and I sigh as I form a rasangan. It's silver, and like my new eyes it's much more powerful.

I collide it against a intense barrier erected by Sakura, a traitor, no longer a friend. My chakra is now one with the Kyuubi, who sacrificed itself to bring me back. I cannot live without it, it is now apart of me. Way back when I was child I hated, now... I love it. It's my sword, and my ultimate shield. Gave to me the ability to see all of creation, and all of powers I could ever want.

Which I used to bring back all Jinchuriki, all Bijuu, and captured the Juubi for myself. Like the old man rikudo, I broke it back again, and sealed them within the unity of nine. Now, it's finally time for all my hardships to end, and for this time I'm cutting the tie between me and Team seven... Permanently.

I came into a dark room, and there was Sasuke, with the fellow rebels of the shinobi village. Who hated Jinchuriki for now being Kage, blaming them for the war. Sasuke was all too proud to call to their aid, and hatred. Now... Now, it has come to this, like Madara.

The crazed warmonger did teach me a lesson, not everyone can be talked too, unfortunately Sasuke has now fallen in with my kill list. I am going to prevent his action, through my own action. I shall cast a fire to drain another's.

"Sasuke, my brother, you betray me again... Why is this?" I asked him, and he smiled like Madara.

"Because, Naruto, I hate your kind. You were the reason that Obito did what he did, and why I need the girl I have now to seal her Bijuu into me. Then gain the Juubi from you, with it I'll build an utopia." He explained me, he was too far gone.

I sigh, and allow the natural Juubi chakra I had left over, take hold. This form was only used once, and it brought down Madara uchiha. I remember tearing off his head, like it was paper. I remember killing the tree with the biggest Rasangan I have ever created. Though now, Sasuke fights against me.

People see me as a god, and in so I've been prayed too. I hate this, but I hold the power too match second to Rikudo. I hate this feeling of superior, I hate the feeling of having kill. But, if I don't then what shall become of this world before my passing, and when if I ever have children shall live in.

So with that said, I raise my hand like Nagato did to me. "Sasuke, my brother, forgive me." I whisper as I blow away the mountain, save Sasuke who stood there in the armor of his people. Even Sakura herself was still standing there, and she held Fuu. I look towards the green haired woman, and she looks back at me. On her hand is a gift I've given her since the year after we started 'seeing each other' one gold banded ring, I made using the creation of all things jutsu.

Sakura was being smug when she yelled out, "The demon has come!" I sigh as I felt ten tails whip out from my cloak, and my blond hair turn white. She was right the demon has come, and when 'Naruto' dies I come to do what he can't. To be the reaper, taker of the souls of evil, and I do so against my own will.

"Yes... It has, Sakura-chan, you must forgive me as well. Naruto is gone now, and he'll never see you again. This is the state I would never feel anything in, there shall be no remorse Sasuke... There shall be no stopping the beast." I say to them, and then dashed.

Poor Sakura never stood a chance, a tear threatened to fall out my eye as I drilled a Rasangan home. Sasuke was shocked at my speed, I never gave him a chance to draw his sword.

His amatarasu dispersed against me, much like it did Obito, and now like Obito I must kill to bring back the world. So as Sasuke looked at me with pleading eyes, I gave the remorse I gave Madara, and took his head.

Fuu looked at me, she was so stunned that it was over. She ran up to me, hugging me, crying in my shoulder. I could feel 'Naruto' coming back now as I dispersed my cloak.

"The finale has ended, Fuu... Lets go home... Please."

It would be years later, when I told my my son about how I felt, and the answer was always the same. "Empty"


End file.
